Stolen Kisses
by rosie-sky
Summary: All Alejandro wants is a kiss from Gwen. Pairings- Alejandro/Gwen; Izzy/Duncan; LeShawna/Tyler and others mentioned.


Title- Stolen Kisses

Disclaimer- I will never in my life time, own the Total Drama Series. If I did I'd have Alejandro all to myself. And Duncan as well as Noah.

Notes- Here's another one-shot. I actually meant to post this up sooner but I didn't get he chance to. I've been depressed lately and to tired to do anything including going to school. But last night my friend told me to get my lazy ass write and stop being depressed and I listened to her. She scares me…I should be back updating and posting all that I have written during spring break. Till then please enjoy this story. And if you want to know the characters are 19 to 20. Sorry for any mistakes and what not and the title. No flames please. Enjoy!

Inspiration- No clue. All I know is that I was reading a book and bam! This idea came to me.

Dedication- To AerisSerris. I really hope you like this, sorry for posting it late. And thank you for reviewing every chapter of my story!

Pairings- Alejandro/Gwen; Izzy/Duncan; LeShawna/Tyler and others mentioned.

* * *

><p>Alejandro sat on one of the chairs in the lounge area. He, along with the other ex-contestants were in Hawaii, on a paid vacation. The trip was the producer's way of saying sorry for all that they went through being on the show. And since Chris was being generous and paying for everyone's trip, who was he to decline the offer? However the vacation wasn't going at all like he had hoped. He was looking forward to have alone time with Gwen. The two had begun dating about two months prior to the trip to Hawaii, but since arriving they barely saw each other. Every time he would get her alone for just a few minutes someone would interrupt or call her and she'd excuse herself and walk off. Seriously how are they supposed to have a relationship if they barely spent any time together? They haven't even shared their first kiss yet. That was sad. So he sat in silence trying to think of a way to get Gwen alone with him. He was in deep thought that he didn't even notice that Duncan had approached him and was standing beside him.<p>

"You okay there buddy?" the punk asked. The Latino jumped slightly, because he was caught of guard.

"Oh, what did you say?"

"You seem spaced out. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine amigo. Where's Izzy?" he asked.

"Iz is taking a nap in our room."

"She's taking a nap? At this time? It's only 1'o clock."

"Yeah well we were kind of busy this morning and even she gets tired."

"Aye dios mio! Pero por qué tienes que decirme eso? Thanks a lot for the images."

Duncan laughed. "My pleasure buddy."

"Have you seen Gwen?"

"Ah, having problems with Pasty?"

"No. We barely spend time together for us to have problems."

"I love relationship problems." The punk said with a smile.

Alejandro raised his eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Izzy and I end up naked by the end of them and play-" the Latino cut him off.

"Duncan! Please stop. Too much information."

"Okay, okay. But word of advice, when you two have arguments try arguing naked."

Alejandro got up. "That's it. I'm going to go anywhere but here. See you later."

The punk smirked. "Later Dro. Good luck." He called after him.

'I wonder if Izzy's up yet.' The punk thought.

* * *

><p>LeShawna and Gwen laughed. The two were catching up in LeShawna's room. The voluptuous beauty was telling here friend about what happened the previous night at dinner.<p>

"No it was funny. You should have seen it girl."

"So, Tyler's clumsiness did come in handy for something." The Goth mused.

"I would be offended but it's a fact so I can't say anything. But Chris got a broken nose."

"I bet he wasn't too thrilled by that."

"Nope. He was pissed as hell."

Gwen yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"A bit." She answered honestly.

"Why? You didn't sleep well? You know you can always change rooms. All paid by our dear ex-host."

"No it's that Duncan and Izzy keep me up all night with their um…activities. And Justin came in to talk to me."

"Seriously? Geez those two need to get a grip."

Please your one to talk." Gwen told her friend. The voluptuous woman frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you and Tyler are the same exact way."

"We-" she started but Gwen cut her off. "Don't deny it.

"So what did Justin want to talk about? Did he hit on you again?"

"No. He just wanted to ask if he thought that Bridgette would be interested in him."

"He likes Bridgette?"

"Would seem so."

She whistled and then smiled at her friend. The Goth noticed the smile.

"What?"

"So how are things going with Alejandro?"

Gwen's cheeks turned pink.

"Okay, I guess."

"Okay? That's it?"

"Well we haven't exactly spent that much time together."

"Well is he a good kisser?"

"We um…"

"You guys have kissed before right?"

"No."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know. I'm starting to think he doesn't want to kiss me." The Goth muttered.

LeShawna grabbed her shoulders. "Girl of course he wants to kiss you. He'd be crazy not to want to."

"Maybe."

"Trust me he's a guy."

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice from behind them said. The girls turned to see Tyler standing in the doorway.

"No. Where just talking." Gwen told the jock.

"Were you two going to kiss? Because if you are I can leave and you two can kiss and I can watch."

"Boy you wish."

"Yeah I do. It'd be hot." The jock told his girlfriend.

"Did you need something baby?"

"Oh, Geoff wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with him and Heather."

"Sure thing Hun."

"Well I am going to go. I'll see you guys later." She walked over to the door and stopped beside Tyler and smiled.

"Please refrain from jumping each other until I leave the room. I do not need any more images." She teased.

"Girl just go get your kiss." Gwen waved at them and walked out. The jock looked at his girlfriend.

"What did you mean by tha-"

"Nothing. So what time do we have to meet them?"

"Ten minutes or so."

"Okay. I'm going to get ready."

Tyler sat on the bed.

"Take your time. You know them, there never on time."

* * *

><p>Gwen walked down the halls alone. She was deep in thought that she didn't notice that someone was walking behind her. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her by waist and pulled her to him. Gwen let out a scream in surprise and her heart rate increase. She heard a chuckle that sounded familiar. The Goth frowned and took a few deep breaths to calm down. She turned her body and saw her boyfriend, smiling at her.<p>

"What the hell Alejandro. Don't do that." Gwen said as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Me? I just wanted to say hi."

"So you decide to scare me? A simple hi would have gotton my attention."

"That would have been to easy and not as much fun."

"You could have given me a heart attack."

"But I didn't."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Well consider this payback."

"For?" the Goth asked curiously.

"Not spending enough time with me."

"You know it's not that I don't want to spend time with you its-"

"I know muñeca. I just have to get used to the fact that I have to share you."

"That sounded wrong."

"You know what I mean."

"Could you let go of me?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" she asked.

"There's something that I need to do first."

"And that" she didn't finish. The Latino cornered her into the wall and pinned both arms over her head. She tried to wiggle herself out of his grasp but he used his body as a wall.

"You are trapped mi arándana."

"Someone might see us…were in the middle of the hall." Gwen told him. Although Gwen couldn't care if someone walked by. All she knew is that she didn't want him to stop. He could ravish her right there and she wouldn't care. Maybe Duncan had a point. Maybe she was kinky.

"And I would care?"

"Of course you'd say that. You've been spending too much time with Duncan-"

Alejandro crashed his lips onto hers. Gwen responded, her lips moving with his. She licked at his bottom lip to catch him off guard and nipped it gently. But it didn't work; he groaned and let his free hand roam her body before resting on her ass. The two broke the kiss for air, breathing heavily.

"Best first kiss ever, I have to say."

The Goth just nodded her response, unable to form words.

"It was worth the wait."

"I'll say." She managed to say. Suddenly without warning his lips met hers again. She responded eagerly and an attempt to get closer, she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing his body closer to hers. He broke the kiss and let his lips travel to her neck. He kissed her neck lightly. Gwen gasped and moved her head to the side to allow him access. His lips trailed down her collarbone down to her cleavage. He pulled away and planted a kiss on her neck.

"I love corsets. Such easy access. And I say you aren't wearing a bra."

"You'd be correct." She told him.

"So what do we do now?" he asked. She thought for a moment before smiling.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?" he asked. She leaned into him and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened in surprise.

"En serio? You are very naughty."

"I know."

"Duncan is right you are kinky."

"Now hurry up before I change my mind. Or someone comes and takes me away."

Alejandro nodded and with Gwen in his arms began to walk to his room. As he walked he stopped by a plant.

"I know you're hiding there Izzy."

The red head popped her head out and snapped her fingers.

"Curses, I've been found out."

"Try a better hiding place." Gwen suggested.

Izzy laughed saluted them.

"Have fun!" she called out after them. She then skipped down the halls in search for Duncan.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>- That was fun to write. LOL. So tell me what you think. As for what they were doing, I'll leave that to your imaginations. No flames, but constructive criticism is accepted. Sorry if anyone is OOC. And I apologize for mistakes, which I will try to fix as soon as I can. Till next time.


End file.
